Sonrie solo para mi!
by Yuki-Suki
Summary: fanfics corto sobre Toya y Yukito ( no hay yaoi solo son sentimientos)


"A veces sentia celos, no podia evitarlo, el le queria muchisimo y sabia perfectamente que Yukito jamas le daria motivos para tener celos, no solamente eso, el comprendia perfectamente a Yuki, siempre sabia lo que pensaba y si algo fuera mal el lo notaria pero no podia evitarlo y no sabia poque, muchas veces anteriores habia visto a chicas declararse a Yukito y no le habia importado, incluso habia visto a ese mocoso, Shaoran perseguir a su amado Yuki pero tampoco le importo, sin embargo cuando supo que Sakura se le habia declarado se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, Yuki se lo conto todo, no habia motivo ae de porque tener celos pero aun asi los sentia, por primera vez sintio celos. Yukito siempre le sonreia dulcemente a Sakura, Toya sabia que la trataba de una forma especial y eso, aunque ella fuera su hermana, no le gustaba. El queria la sonrisa de Yukito solo para el. Pero el y Yukito solo eran amigos como podia exigirle Toya que solo le sonriera a el? No podia, no podia hacerlo no estaba capacitado mentalmente para decirle la verdad de que anhelaba todo su ser para el. Tenia miedo. Solamente podia adorarle desde las sombras y hasta aquel momento le parecio que con eso le bastaba pero desde que sintio celos, desde que contemplo que podia perderle y desde que se percato que no le pertenecia enloquecio. Deseaba a Yukito solo para el... Quizas al darle sus poderes a Yue y decirle a Yuki que para el era importante, que no se fuera a ningun lado, que todos sus recuerdos juntos eran autenticos, quizas con todo eso Yukito sabia la verdad, que Toya le amaba. Pero y si no lo sabia? y si le perdia? Por favor, que Yuki solo me sonria a mi."  
  
"Toya no me pertenece... Sakura es mas valiente que yo, ella tuvo valor para decirme a mi que le importaba y sin embargo yo no puedo decirselo a Toya. Sakura me dijo que seguro que yo tambien era lo mas importante para Toya pero me da tanto miedo descubrir la verdad... Cuando le miro a los ojo me invade un bienestar como el que nunca habia sentido. Algunas veces Toya me deja indefenso, cuando me acaricia la mejilla, o cuando me da su comida a la boca... Algunas de sus palabras se clavan en mi. Cuando me dio sus poderes para que no muriera lo hizo por mi o por Yue? yo no se como es Yue pero a veces tengo el un vago recuerdo de el, de su pelo largo y plateado, de sus alas blancas cuales copos de nieve. Y si Toya me hubiera dado sus poderes porque ama a Yue y no a mi? Tengo celos. No puedo evitarlo. Aunque Yue y yo compartamos el mismo "cuerpo"yo no soy el y el no es yo. Quiero ser el unico que consiga la sonrisa de Toya, quiero que solo sonria para mi. Tengo tanto miedo de perderle... A veces tengo la impresion de que el siente lo mismo pero luego me digo a mi mismo que no es posible que solo ha sido una fantasia. Ojala pudiera saber lo que piensa pero nunca lo conseguire el siempre estara muy lejos de mi alcanze, aunque le tenga al lado jamas sabre en que esta pensando. Yo puedo aceptar que el no me ame pero no puedo aceptar que ame a alguien que no sea yo. Por favor que Toya solo me sonria a mi. "  
  
Hacia mucho sol, el camino de los cerezos estaba bastante desolado, habian perdido todas las flores. Iba montado en su bicicleta como de costumbre, la brisa matutina ondulaba su pelo negro suavemente y eso despejaba sus dudas antes de que fuera a buscar a Yukito. Este siempre le esperaba de pie ante la entrada de su casa. Al ver llegar a Toya sonreia. Toya le devolvia la sonrisa y aminoraba la marcha hasta que la bicicleta se para justo delante de el. Se saludaban distantemente. Entonces Yuki se subia a la bicicleta de Toya y pasaba sus manos al rededor de la cintura de este, nunca apretaba demasiado, tenia miedo de que el hecho de cojerle pudiera convertirse en un abrazo. Toya podia sentir el suave tacte de su piel aterciopledad en su cintura, pero un tacto leve, casi irreal como si Yukito tuviera miedo de cojerle mas fuertemente. La bici se ponia en marcha y se dirijian a clase bajo los cerezos. Toya no conseguia sacarse de la cabeza sus celos y Yukito no dejaba de pensar en si era el importante para Toya o si era Yue. Ambos sentian su cabeza a punto de explotar. El silencio se hizo incomodo y pesado. Toya decidio romperlo, no con la frase que el hubiera querido pero por primera vez si con sentimientos.  
  
- Si no te agarras mejor te caeras...-En el mismo momento que lo hubo dicho se arepintio-  
  
- Lo siento, no quiero molestarte...-Yuki se habia sonrojado-  
  
- Tonto  
  
El silencio volvio a cubrirlos. Yukito miro la bella espalda de Toya, tenia los hombros ancho, a su lado Yukito era pequeño, su espalda le daba proteccion. El sabia que Toya siempre le protegia, que era sincero, habia sido un estupido, no malinterpretaba las cosas sencillamente tenia miedo. Quizas fue involuntario ni el mismo lo sabia pero sus manos se juntaron, su cabeza quedo apoyada en la espalda de Toya. Le estaba abrazando.  
  
Puedo sentir el tacto de su cabeza en su espalda arquedad, que poco pesaba Yuki... Sus manos estaban completamente al rededor de su cintura. Que agradable era. Lo estaba abrazando. Se sentia bien, habia sido un estupido como podia haber tenido celos? La marcha de la bicicleta aminoro, Toya pedaleaba mas despacio como si quisiera detener el tiempo y sentir siempre el tacto de Yukito en el.Solo queria ser abrazdo por Yuki y sabia que asi seria porque no necesitaba decirle lo que sentia, los dos sabian que se querian y con eso era suficiente.  
  
Al llegar al instituto se separan suavemente y bajaron de la bicicleta. Sonrieron.  
  
Solo se sonreian el uno al otro.  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
